HeartBroken
by Midnight Water Vamp
Summary: Danny and Sam story in this story they break eachovers hearts so it's a bit sad
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbroken**

_Sam hears Tucker and Danny talking but what she hears will upset and Everyone is sixteen and hurt her hope you enjoy sorry if grammar is rubbish along with my bad spelling but either way I hope you like the story __J and soon Danny will get heart broken also I'm being so evil I know and I know I have bad grammar_

"Tucker my life is a complete mess with Sam okay I don't need you messing my life up as well" Danny shouted

"Dude im not trying to im trying to make you more popular don't you see?" I replied

"Look im fed up with you and Sam buzzing in my head all the time making me having to make choices"

There was a rattle from the bush me and Danny approached it I took away the branches and found Sam crying Danny was anxious to ask what's wrong but she ran away and I needed to tell her something important as well today.

**A week later**

Sam was the only thing in Danny's head he had left her presents in her locker every day this week where was Sam why wasn't she coming to school then I thought damn she must have herd Danny say all that last week he wanted to see her tell her he's sorry anything to get her to talk to him again. I felt so guilty for even arguing with Danny I was sure that if Sam knew the truth shed forgive him within in a second so it was official I would figure out Sams locker code and get the letter and the presents that Danny was trying to give her and give them to her personally.

It was two o'clock in the morning I decided not to tell Danny about he would try to come and I knew shed just chuck him straight back out so I climbed up to Sams window and I know what your thinking but no Danny and Sam are the only Romeo and Juliet here so I finally arrived at Sam's window she was asleep don't blame her for what time it was I knocked on the window luckily she woke up and approached the window to let me in she has a balcony because me and Danny visit late at night knowing Sam's parents wont allow us in or when she's grounded one of them two.

"Tucker what are you doing here especially at this time?" Sam asked as she opened the window staring.

"Sorry Sam please forgive Danny he didn't mean anything what he said he was on about your all that's on his mind because he likes you Sam and I mean really really likes you" I handed her the letter and the class ring Danny planned on giving her to ask her to be his.

Sam started crying as she read the letter and took the class ring she nodded her head and I slowly left her with her thoughts she needed the time I just hoped shed forgive him at least.

**Next day**

Me and Danny stood in the hall waiting by Sams locker then we stared as we saw Sam walking down the halls Danny just seemed to run up to here and give her a full on hug he seemed to miss her more than I thought. I left to hide snigger.

"Sam im so sorry I care about you I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. You mean everything to me"

"Danny im sorry I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions I know you care about me now" She shows him ring.

"Sam will you be my girlfriend?" She jumped into his arms lovingly so that was a yes.

"Finally I have to tell everyone oh my god it took you guys long enough" I left in a hurry ready to tell the school the great news.

In a week or so everyone knew about Sam and Danny dating I thought they would never start dating myself I thought they'd keep it hidden in their hearts forever but they didn't and it's all thanks to Sam for eavesdropping.

"Hey Tucker have you seen Sam I haven't seen her this morning?" Danny asked me he seemed awfully concerned.

"No sorry Dude"

"Oh god were could she be?"

"Oh dude look she's there" I shouted when I saw walking in the hall she was staring at the floor…wait was she…crying.

"Sam what's wrong" Danny shouted as he started running up to Sam but she ran off into the girls bathroom.

It was home room before we knew it but were was Sam? What was wrong with her?

Then as I was thinking Sam entered with a cut across her face and blood all over the sleeves of the jacket that Danny had given her. She approached Mr Lancer and started to talk to him he nodded and she left not even glancing at us.

"Tucker I'm really scared about Sam what do you think could be up with her?" Danny turned round to ask me.

"I have no idea dude but I advise you to find out did you see how much blood was on that jacket and that cut across her face"

"I hear that she has a knife and she goes in the girls bathroom to go and cut herself just to get attention. To be honest with you I think it's god damn pathetic" this guy said from across the room.

"Don't you dare say anything like that Sam would never do any thing like that she's not an attention seeker like you but don't worry you'll get tons of attention from me and the not the nice kind" Danny started to argue with him with his eyes turning green odd times.

"Dude you've got to calm down if Sam is self harming herself we need to find out why" I told Danny

"Fine Tuck but I know Sam she wouldn't self harm herself she knows she's got nothing to hurt herself about and if im proven right then I want you to apologise to Sam and me!" 

We walked out of school hoping to see Sam but there were no luck she must have left when she had left the room Danny left after awhile he said that he was going to her house to find her but for some reason I felt like it was way beyond any thing we could imagine.

Danny POV 

I didn't know what was wrong with Sam but I was going to find out. I didn't understand why she was hiding from us though Sam knows that I would listen to her and understand her I mean we've been friends for ages and now were dating there isn't meant to be any secretes between us.

I arrived at Sams house but my ghost sense went off I came though the room to her room knowing if anything had happened to her id never forgive myself.

She was there asleep but there was no ghosts any were what was going on. I went up to Sams body and was about to kiss her on her cheek until she smoked me when she woke up.

"What do you think your doing Daniel Fenton" she said

"Sam I just came round to check on you"

"Well you've checked now you can go home" I was about to leave " Oh how's Maddie has she broke up with Jack yet that big idiot"

"Hey that's my dad your talking about Sam! What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing just go and leave me alone"

I left what was wrong with her part of me was telling me that wasn't Sam but who could it be. Or it could be that Sam was seriously ill I didn't know and I hated not knowing.

A couple of days past by Sam still didn't come to school what was happening why was she acting this way there had be a reason Sam never missed school.

"Dude come here I've got something to tell you" Tucker shouted me over.

"What's up?"

"Sam's meant to be coming to school today apparently her mum had found out she had been faking her illness and made her go to school"

I was left shocked Sam faked her being ill just so she didn't have to go to school what was wrong with her what was she hiding from us. Well there was only one way to find out and that's to go up to her and ask her myself.

There she was walking towards us her hair now reaching her hips she didn't even bother putting her hair up once again this was a first for her.

"Sam are you okay what's wrong?" I asked her when I had reached her.

""Danny, Danny I cant tell you don't get me wrong I want to tell you but I just,I just can't" she ran off crying.

I froze for awhile then I decided I'd never find out what was up with her until I got it out of her.

"Sam wait!" I ran round corner to find her there I put my arms around her but she just faced away from me.

"Sam tell me"

"Danny" she looked over my shoulder then looked back at me "I think we shouldn't be friends anymore"

"Well were not were dating"

"No Danny! I mean I think we shouldn't see each over any more…ever as friends or a couple" she looked down at the floor crying but I was ready to let myself cry but I had to be strong I knew I had to for both of us.

"Sam…Why what did I do" I looked away then turned her feeling one tear stream down "Is this because of me ghost hunting if it is then I'll quit I'll quit Sam I cant live without you"

"No Danny it isn't anything like that!"

"Well what is it eh why are you doing this to me?" I couldn't control myself I was in so much pain I had to shout now.

"Look I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you but we was never meant to go out I see that now. Bye Danny" she stared to walk away as I crashed down to the floor I felt something in my hand it was the class ring I gave her.

"Can ghosts get heartbroken?" I asked as I herd Tucker approaching me.

"I don't think so Dude"

_That's the first chapter done hope you enjoyed it I now I enjoyed writing it I'll right another chapter soon I promise I'll do it as fast as I can and by the way I know I'm a bad speller and that I've got bad grammar so please don't comment about that thanks __J_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartbroken Chapter Two**

_Okay I'm so sorry I left you guys waiting for this chapter but, I've finished it now so here it is hope you enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom._

Danny's POV

"No Danny! I mean I think we shouldn't't see each over any more…ever as friends or a couple" she looked down at the floor crying but I was ready to let myself cry but I had to be strong I knew I had to for both of us.

"Sam…Why what did I do" I looked away then turned her feeling one tear stream down "Is this because of me ghost hunting if it is then I'll quit I'll quit Sam I cant live without you"

"No Danny! it's nothing like that!"

"Well what is it eh, why are you doing this to me?" I couldn't control myself I was in so much pain I had to shout now.

"Look I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you, but we was never meant to go out, I see that now. Bye Danny" she stared to walk away as I crashed down to the floor, I felt something in my hand it was the class ring I gave her.

"Can ghosts get heartbroken?" I asked as I herd Tucker, approaching me.

"I don't think so Dude"

I just stayed there crying, I felt as if life wasn't worth living anymore.

Tucker took me home, but unfortunately we ran into Jazz.

"Oh my, Danny what's up?" she rushed over hugging me.

"Jazz this isn't a very good time!" Tucker told her.

"oh!"

He then whispered "I'll tell you later"

So Jazz walked on home as we followed her.

I went up to my room, and collapsed onto my bed.

2 days later

"Danny, come on, you have to come out of our room" My sister was shouting through the locked door.

"Go Away!"

"Danny, your practically killing yourself, you haven't eaten, or slept"

"How do you know if I've slept or not!"

"Because, I would have herd you snoring every hour, I had to pass the hallway"

"Thanks, nice to know my sisters, spying on me!"

"Danny I'm not I'm…"

"Jazz just go!"

"But Danny"

"Go Away Jazz!" I screamed.

At that moment my ghost sense went off.

"Aww, come on!"

Ring, ring, ring, ring my phone went.

I looked at the I.D but it didn't say.

"Hello!"

"Hello, Daniel" a familiar voice came through.

"Who is this?"

"Just come to forty- two Wisconsin and we'll talk"

"Wait, who are you?"

"none of your….ooww, get out of me aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

"What's going on, Sam is that you?"

"No, just come, otherwise there'll be serve consequences"

The phone hung up.

This Defiantly wasn't a good idea, but neither was ignoring it.

Either way I had to go, otherwise them serve consequence could be more than I can bargain for.

_And thanks to these guys reviewing my story I put in a second chapter so Thanks for reviewing me_

_XxCicaChicaxX_

_TPcrazy_

_Thoughts-of-Nothinqness_

_KashmirObsessed_

_And First comment I ever got from this really close friend of mine was on this Story So Thank You So Much_

_Devilchild93_

_Okay next chapter is coming soon once again sorry it took so long to publish this one but I've been awfully busy and I forgot about it after awhile anyway please comment and review. Hope you liked it __J_


End file.
